This invention generally relates to business forms which combine panels for exposing, storing and organizing visual matter such as photographs or diagrams with written descriptions corresponding to the visual matter and mailing envelopes. Such forms are particularly useful where visual matter and corresponding written descriptions are mailed from one party to another and where the form and subject matter are to be filed for future reference.
Numerous forms for magazines and books are known. Many of these combine space for written information and provision for mail responses. Some of the forms provide for various types of envelopes which may be detached from the form for the purpose of responding to the information on the form or as an acknowledgement of receipt. Such forms are described in Simson U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,985 issued Mar. 15, 1977, and Quincey U.S. Pat. No. 411,057 issued Sept. 17, 1889.
Many of the prior art forms are complex in construction and thus have a high cost of manufacture. For the most part the prior art forms only provide space for written matter and a reply card or detachable envelope with the form. Also known are forms wherein a single sheet is foldcd upon itself providing a detachable envelope, a window for exposing information and a flap for storage.
The business form of the present invention is particularly useful in the insurance, real estate or medical fields. For example, in the insurance business when an insured has a property loss it is necessary for the insured to send photographs of the damaged property to the insurer. Presently, the claimant sends photographs with a written description of the damaged property on the backside of the photograph. Frequently, the photographs are sent loose in an envelope, i.e., unattached to any paper or form, providing no means for organizing or filing and making the photographs susceptible to loss.
The present invention discloses a simple and economical construction wherein a single sheet forms three (3) panels wherein the first panel with a seethrough plastic overlay provides for the storage and organization of visual matter and on the reverse side an envelope face, the second panel provides space for corresponding written description and the third panel provides space for written directions on the use of the form and on the reverse side an envelope face.